Sunrise
by CullensAreAwesome
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett adopted a human girl. Seth imprints on her when they moved back to Forks 50 years later. But another guy get in the way of their fairy tale ending when a tragedy happens. So will they end up together or will it just be a painful memory?
1. Welcome to Forks

**Disclaimers: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer**

**This is my first fanfic so be kind. I tried my best though, so I hope you like it. Pretend that the technology and environment etc. are the same as it is at present times. I didn't want it to be Sci-fi.**

* * *

I was born on December 11, 2040 in New York. My biological parents, Tess and Dylan Reynolds were killed in a car accident on our way back home from the hospital. I was sent to this orphanage, hoping that I would be adopted into a good home. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen appeared one day at the orphanage. They decided to adopt a child. They chose me.

I was extremely lucky and extremely unlucky, at the same time. They turn out to be vampires. Blood sucking vampires, although they are vegetarians. Also, being human singled me out. I was nowhere near their insane beauty. I am beautiful for a human, but next to my vampire family, I was just plain. However, they love me to the end of the universe, and they probably can. They provided me with a loving home. Not to mention they were (physically) young so they understand me a little better.

Despite my wishes for longer hair, I have black shoulder length curls. My eyes are emerald, according to my mother, but to me its nothing more than a grassy green. My skin is pale, but nothing compared to the vampires though. But they are a big enough contrast against my hair and eyes.

We moved a lot. After a few years in New York, we moved to Minneapolis for a while. Then when I was about the age of 10, we moved north to Toronto. We stayed in Canada for the next 7 years, but we did move to Vancouver after a while.

I love Vancouver, it had been my favourite city apart from New York. I still visit my biologic parents' graves occasionally. However, our time in Vancouver was up. We had to move to Forks. Bella, Nessie and Jacob are excited to go back to their hometown, but I have no connection with Forks.

* * *

"Annie, since you're the only one that actually sleeps here, why don't you go upstairs and pick a room?" Esme asked me in her sweet, gently voice.

"Come on, I'll go with you!" Nessie grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs. She won't be sleeping here. She'll live with Jacob in their own house, just outside of the "vampire scent zone". Jacob had been living with us ever since they moved away from Forks. He sacrificed a lot for her, his father and his pack. However, Jacob have practically been living with them ever since Nessie's birth, I bet they don't even notice.

I decided that on the spacious room at the corner. The glass wall had a great view of the forest. My parents' room will be next door. Lets be glad that that wall is a regular white wall and it's also sound proofed.

"Check out the closet," I mumbled. It was the size of a small living room and it's stocked with clothes my size. Alice probably had something to do with this and the king size bed.

"Alice," Nessie grumbled. "It's perfect for you though." Yeah, I'm Alice's little fashionista in training. In a family of insane beauty, I do what I can to make myself closer to their level.

I looked out the glass wall, trying to look for wildlife. Instead, I saw a few brown blurs. Nessie grabbed my wrist again and pull me downstairs.

"They're here!" she shouted in my ear. When we got downstairs, six outrageously tall and muscular men and one woman were there. They look like Jacob, in a way. One of them stared at me like I had a third eye. I ignore him and waited for someone to introduce us.

"Annie, this is Sam. This is Quil. This is Embry. This is Jared. This is Paul," Jacob chuckled to himself. "This is Seth and this is Leah. They are werewolves, like me."

"No! Really," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Real mature".Edward chuckled, but it didn't sound like it was because of Jacob's comment.

"Seth, why don't you talk to Annie." I squinted at Edward. What's he up to? Seth looked up from his gaze and looked up in surprise. He cleared his throat and walked up to me.

"Um. Hi. I am Seth Clearwater." Seth mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Annalise Summer Cullen. Call me Annie though."

"You know like how I'm a werewolf?" he stammered a bit, trying to arrange his words so that they make sense. "I'm… You're…"

"He's imprinting on you, kiddo," Edward interjected, smirking. I froze, to shocked to breath.

"Get out of our house!" Mom stormed into the room. She threw everything within her reach at Seth, each with precision. He looked at me for another minute, before he walked out of the house.

* * *

It was midnight, but I couldn't sleep. Suddenly, I saw a shifting shadow, blocking the moonlight. Curious, I tiptoed toward the balcony. There used to be just a door, but since I would probably die if I exit this way, they added a little balcony. Gingerly, I opened the door. I was about to go back in when I didn't see anyone, but something suddenly jumped down from the roof.

"Hi," a smooth, baritone voice said. He stepped into the light. It was Seth. I finally got a good look of his face. He had a baby face, and that was probably the only thing youthful about him. But with his muscular body, clearly showed due to the fact that he was wearing nothing but his sweats, and ridiculous height, all he look like was an athlete in his 20's with a baby face. A gorgeous baby face. Why haven't I notice that he was totally hotly cute?

"Hi," I said after a very dramatic pause. We sat down on the daybed rigidly, totally ignoring the whole point of the daybed, comfort. Out of awkwardness, I started staring at the stars. They were almost as dazzling as my vampire family.

Seth cleared his throat, "So, um, what do you, like, think about, you know, us?" Sweat beaded on his forehead despite the fact that it was a cool September night.

"I don't know," I mumbled. What am I suppose to do? Do I even have a choice?

"Do you like me, though? I mean like like me."

"Yeah, I guess. You are pretty cute." I can almost feel blood rushing to my face. I gentle placed my fingers onto his cheek. He beamed, showing the most perfect teeth I've ever seen.

"Annie!" Mom suddenly burst in. We froze as Mom stormed toward the balcony. She was armed with about half a dozen pillows, ready to throw them at Seth. "Go away, you mutt! Stop bothering my daughter! She's not interested. Go away and never come back!"

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. I just…" Mom cut him off with a pillow right in his face.

"Mom! Please stop! Please!" I pleaded. She stopped mid swing, clenching her jaws. The entire family suddenly crammed into my room. They stood in front of my protectively.

"Seth's a nice kid…" Edward began.

"He's a stupid werewolf!" Mom spat.

"Look, it's not exactly his fault that he had to imprint on Annie. They are just…meant to be. Plus, he's a good kid." "Please! Just stop this!" I whined. She took a took a deep breath and walked out the door, with Dad trailing behind. From what Alice have been telling me, Mom had learned to controlling her rage since I came into the family. Couple by couple, my family slowly exited my room. However, Nessie stayed with Jacob.

"Oh, Nessie! What should I do?" Despite the fact that Edward and Bella are way more open minded about werewolves than Mom, she is probably the only one on earth that understand what I'm going through.

* * *

**So how was it? Let me know what I can do to make it better. Please R/R. Thank you!**


	2. New Friend

**Disclaimers: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here's the second chapter. Please note that I am just a 13 year old girl so this is not perfect. Once again, it is set in the future but just imagine all the technology, fashion, ect. is the same as present times. It's not suppose to be like a sci-fi.  
**

* * *

Despite Alice's reassurance, I have been dreading for Forks High ever since we decided to move here. Will they like me? Or will I have an absolutely miserable time? I fitted in the last few schools okay, while my family remain the strange and beautiful outcast clique. However, it is not our reputation that I worry about. It is our secret. Maybe we shouldn't have come back to Forks so soon, but then again I would have never known Seth.

I was riding to school with my parents in Dad's Jeep. I gazed out the window as unfamiliar sight passes me by. As we came closer, the brick building came into view. Dad pulled into the space right beside the silver Volvo. Slowly, I got off the Jeep, trying not to get anymore bruises than I already have.

Curious students gawked as we went into the building to get our schedules. The secretary straightened and smoothed her hair as we came in. We bit our lips in an attempt to stop ourselves from laughing. This happens everywhere.

"How may I help you?" she said in a nervous voice.

"We are new students here and we were wondering if we can get our schedules," Edward said in a smooth velvet voice. The secretary giggled like a schoolgirl as she handed Edward our schedules.

We walked out of the office and snatched the schedules out of his hands.

"I have Socials next. Who else does?" I asked the group.

"Ugh, me," Jacob grunted. I was like his annoying little sister, he loves me (like a sister) but hate me at the same time.

"Oh, joy." I rolled my eyes. We spend rest of the time before the bell on who have which classes with who. The petrifying sound of a bell rang, urging students to class. I grabbed an empty binder and headed down the hall.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have two new students joining us today. Annalise Cullen and Jacob Black," the teacher, Mrs. Crenshaw introduced us to the class.

"Just Annie," I corrected. The teacher ignored me and sent us to the empty seats in the back. The students stared and whispered among themselves as we walked by. It was probably something about the size of Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Zayne Newton. Welcome to Forks," the boy sitting beside me said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Annie. Nice to meet you." He had curly brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. Cute.

"So I heard you're from Vancouver."

"Yeah, I am."

"So why did you move, I mean, if you could tell me, that is."

"Well, my adoptive father got a new job at the hospital." It was really weird calling Carlisle father, because he was supposedly my grandfather.

"Oh, I though that there's more to the story," he mumbled to half to himself. Jacob eyed him suspiciously.

"And this is Jacob, he's like living with us for awhile because his parents are starting a company in England."

"Is he like you're boyfriend or something?" He squinted his eyes into a evil stare at the word _boyfriend. _

"No. Nothing like that. He's actually dating one of my sisters," I explained. He relaxed and looked back at the teacher, trying to pay attention to his lecture.

* * *

I bought a school lunch and met up with my family at lunch. Despite the fact that it was our first day, people seemed to establish the fact that we are basically a clique. No one really came up to us and introduce themselves other than a few that attempted to flirt. They are smart. My family is dangerous and should be avoided at all cause.

"So, tell me about this Zayne guy." Edward was invading my private mind. Again. I grabbed the stone hard roll off my plate and threw it at him. He is such a pain. I could never think properly when he's around. "That's just who I am, kid." I rolled my eyes and played with the peas on my plate.

"Ooh, Zayne. What's he like?" Alice chirped in her singing voice.

"He's a guy. He have a face," I muttered sarcastically. "Don't act like you haven't stalk him via Edward."

"Yes, we did. But how do you feel about him?" Mom chattered. She was obviously very interested in alternatives to Seth. "Do you see anything?" She turned to Alice.

"Oh my, I see him in our house," Alice replied. We looked at one another, does this mean that our secret will be out.

"Newton?" Bella thought out loud. "Is he Mike's grandson?

"Great nephew," Edward corrected. "I hope stupidity doesn't run in the family." Bella punched Edward on his arm lightly, laughing.

One by one, they dumped their props into the garbage can and we left for our next class. The bell shrieked once we push the doors. Jasper, Nessie and I got to our math class right on time. As usual, the teacher introduced us to the class. We sat together in the front row as the teacher assigned.

Someone tapped my shoulder as I rummage throw my bag for the earrings I took off during PE. I turning around, whacking Nessie with my hair.

"Hi, again," Zayne said with a smile. "It's awesome that we have two classes together."

"Yeah," I smiled back. Jasper was peering at us from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, here's my email and my phone number. Just in case you need someone to show you around Forks and hang out with." He handed me a slip of paper.

"Thanks, I'll add you as soon as possible." I turned back to the teacher and tried to pay attention. However, I could do his job due to the fact that my family's tutoring.

* * *

It was the first day of October. We have been at Forks High for two weeks now. Zayne turn out to be way less a pain than his great uncle was to Bella. He was actually funny and smart, not to mention slightly cute. We often went out for Starbucks after school. However, Jacob does not like this one bit. He think that I should be more "loyal" to Seth. Clearly he doesn't understand that my relationship with Zayne is a friendship, way different from what Seth and I share.

"Hey! Do you want to go watch a movie with us?" Zayne shouted in the parking lot.

"Yeah, you should hang out with people more," Mom whispered to me.

"Yeah, wait for me." I ran to Zayne's Toyota and squeezed in with three other.

"Hey," I greeted Liam, Cherry and Daniel. They waved back at me as I put my seat belt on.

The movie theatre was off a highway on the way to La Push. It would't be a surprise if the packs were there. Zayne pulled swiftly into the parking space. I exited as the engine turns off.

A few freakishly tall guys came out from another car. They were definitely Quileute and werewolves with their muscular build and outrageous height. They ran through the pouring rain to the theatre in a almost inhuman speed. However, no one else seemed to notice.

"Wait, I will umbrella you," Zayne said as he pull our an umbrella from the glove department. He chauffeured me to the door while his friends had to run through the rain.

"Geez, I don't see you being so nice to me," Cherry said as she fix her hair using the reflection off a glasses display case.

"She's new. Just be welcoming," mumbled Zayne.

"Um, you don't have to. It rains a lot in Vancouver, too. I'm used to it," I muttered. I really don't like special treatment. All my life, I've been wanting to fit in. Being human in a vampire family, all I wanted was to be a vampire and fit in.

The movie theatre was packed, full of teens procrastinating on homework. I was searching for the shape shifters I saw outside, but they were no where to be found. Suddenly, someone put his dark, russet arms around my waist. I didn't whose arms they were, but they were strangely warm and comforting.

"Annie!" Seth breathed in my ears happily. Of course, it had to be him. Zayne turned around from the ticket line, trying to figure out what caused my shriek of delight. His face was full of horror when he saw Seth. He probably thought that Seth was harassing me or something. He asked Cherry to hold his place while he come and see if I'm okay.

"Do you…know him?" Zayne asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Zayne. Meet my boyfriend, Seth. Zayne. Seth. Seth. Zayne," I introduced them.

"Oh. Your boyfriend."

* * *

**This chapter is another one of those boring introduction-y type. Zayne is suppose to look like Nick Jonas. Don't laugh at me for that because I just turned thirteen, so it's kinda okay for me to like Disney people. And Seth is suppose to look like Taylor Lautner because he was suppose to remind Bella of the younger Jacob. Oh, and aren't you happy that Taylor is playing Jake in New Moon. He's so cutely hot! *clears throat* I promise things will get more exciting starting in chapter 4 or so. Please R/R, 'cause it makes me super happy.**


	3. Zayne's Little Crush

**Disclaimers: I am not Stephenie Meyers, therefore, I own nothing but the plot and the characters I made up.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I was super busy with school and this was a somewhat boring chapter to write, hopefully it would be better reading it. Again, this story is set in the future but all the technology/fashion ect. stays the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

The blazing sunlight glared into the theatre as we stood motionless in the lobby. Seth cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. Cherry skipped her way to us holding the tickets.

"Who's this?" she winked at me, eyeing his embracing arms. I giggled nervously, avoiding Zayne's stare.

"Cherry, meet Seth. He's my boyfriend," I muttered. Seth waved at her with a smile.

"Will you be joining us?" Cherry must have not seen Zayne's seething in silence.

"If Zayne don't mind." We all glanced at Zayne. He nodded reluctantly and headed toward the theatre.

"What about you friends?" Cherry glanced at the tall, russet skinned boys.

"Why don't you ask them to join us?" I muttered. Seth shouted across the theatre to get Brady, Joshua and Ian. They are the only ones that haven't imprinted on anyone yet. The others are all either senior citizens or remained werewolves in order to protect La Push and their family, like Sam. If you ask me, it's extremely weird that their wives are in their 60's or 70's while they remain forever young. I also feel sorry for them, as their soul mate will one day die. And it someone doesn't change me or if Seth doesn't find a way to stop phasing, it will be the story of our lives.

A moment later, all 10 of us were sitting together in _The Doll House_, this movie about dolls coming to life at night and turning people into one of them. It's suppose to be THE scary movie of the year, but living with a house full of vampires and a trip to Volterra prepared me for anything. Seth and Zayne were sitting next to me while Cherry attempts to flirt with the werewolves. Daniel and Liam were rolling their eyes in boredom.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Zayne asked me. I shook my head. I have been stealing some food from my family at lunch, so I'm beyond full.

I rested my head on Seth's broad shoulders as the movie came on. I could almost feel Zayne's stares boring into me. But I couldn't care less. I was too happy that I could hang out with Seth unexpectedly.

By the time screams started, which is about 10 minutes into the movie, Seth pressed his lips against mine. Short of breath, I slowly pulled away. Cherry was apparently burying her head in Brady's chest in horror but he seemed to be paying more attention the movie. When I looked beside me to Zayne, his seat was empty.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to you yesterday?" I ran up to Zayne in the parking lot at school the next day. He eyes shifted to the ground and sighed.

"I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry, I need to get to class," he muttered and hurried off into the building. I shivered, both from the autumn breeze and the coldness of his tone. I checked my phone, seeing if I need to hurry myself. However, it was 8:00. There's approximately forty minutes until class start, plenty of time.

Alice suddenly tapped my shoulder. "I saw him as one of us, but it wasn't one of us that changed him," she whispered in my ear and skipped off to Jasper. Great. Even Zayne got changed. Wonderful, while I remain an aging human. Groaning, I caught up with Edward, whom I have the first class with.

Edward was continuing being his know it all self, you would have thought that he would change his reputation once in a while to make their repeating high school life more interesting. Being a football player one school and a band geek the next would probably be fun. Something I'll never get to experience if they don't change me soon. The teacher was practically letting Edward teach the class while she shops online.

"…because he was such a eccentric character, he could never…" Well, at least he got most of the female class population's attention. Except for mine, anyways. I was daydreaming, as usual, as Edward went on and on. All I could think about is how harsh Zayne was.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" I confronted Zayne during lunch in the cafeteria.

"If you really want to know, come by my house after school," he sighed and left. Being curious and all, I made mom drive me to his house right after school. She gladly agreed, since she despise Seth with a burning passion.

My mother's BMW pulled aside at the grey sidewalk in front of his house. Zayne lives in this white two storied house with his dad, his step mom and his little sister, Naomi.

"If you need anything, just text me. I'll be close," Mom said as she drive away. I sighed, overprotective much? Hesitantly, I pressed my fingertips at the door bell. I could hear the sound of the bell and someone shuffling through the wall. The door suddenly sprang open, revealing a happier looking Zayne than the one this morning.

"Hey. You came!" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Yep. Here I am." I smiled back. I am truly happy to see him smile. He invited me into his house. As I take off my shoes, I noticed that Little Naomi was wearing a helmet.

"She just learned to walk not long ago. She always trip over herself," Zayne noticed my gawking stares. "She just really remind me of my mom. She died giving birth to this kid." He stroke Naomi's back affectionately, with sadness in his eyes.

"Zayne!" Naomi thrilled in her high voice. She is adorable. She have the same brunette curls and the same chocolate brown eyes as Zayne. "Mommy!" We turned toward the direction Naomi was crawling. Despite the fact that Zayne actually like his step mom, he looked a bit uneasy at Naomi's word.

"We'll leave you two along," the tall, blond lady muttered as she picked Naomi up and left the room. Zayne chuckled and waved goodbye to Naomi.

"Well," I said to break the awkward silence.

"There is something I need to show you. I think it will clear up why I was acting the way I was acting yesterday and today." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his bedroom. I waited outside as she rummage through some junk, because it would have been hella awkward to be alone with a boy in his room. He reappeared with a sketch pad.

"I don't think I've told you this, but I'm not that horrible at drawing," he said as he handed it to me. I gingerly lifted the cover back, revealing a girl with black curly hair holding a flower. Then, I suddenly realize that she looked exactly like me. I flipped to the next, revealing another picture of the same girl looking out the window. The next is a sketch of the girl in Zayne's arms. I quickly flipped through the rest, all of which shows the same girl. I looked at his surprisingly serious and hard face.

"Can't you see that I can't get you out of my mind?" He said and leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

"Annalise Summer Cullen! I can't believe you did that!" Jacob was shattering my ear drums.

"Hellooooo! He kissed me, I didn't even kiss him back. Plus, that's exactly what you did to Bella all those years ago." Renesmee turned bright red and pretended to not look like she minded. How awkward is it for her that her husband and her mother kissed each other.

"Ugh, I should tell Seth about this," Jacob said and reached for the phone. "Hey, Seth, buddy. I gotta tell you something about your little girlfriend. She frenched a guy today." Hearing this, I attempted to tearing the phone out of his hand but he was way too strong.

"He said he'll be here in a sec," Jacob smirked. "Have fun explaining to him."

"I will get you back on this. Just you wait. Just you wait…" I muttered, my whole body shaking.

"What?!" Seth literally screamed at me from the top of his lungs . I explained how it was Zayne that kiss me and I didn't kiss him back. "No, Annie. We're imprinted, "kay? We are practically married in one sense, so we can't go around kissing other people. I'm really sorry for doing this, but I don't think you should see him ever again. You know what, you are transferring to La Push High and you'll live with us."

"No way, pup. She's my daughter and I say that she stay. She still have a choice you know," mom shot back at him.

"Rosalie, she is my life. I can't just let someone take her away from me!"

"Who cares about your life anyway?"

"Will the two of you shut up?" I couldn't just take it anymore.

* * *

**I swear I wouldn't update anymore if no one reviews. Because if it's not good enough to be reviewed than there's no point of me finishing this. So please R/R! I would really appreciate it and it would really encourage me to get the next chapter done faster. Thank you :]**


End file.
